“Sorrow is like a bed that you lie in
by BRANDONBEAN
Summary: Yugi’s gone of the edge after he was raped by tea he decided life has no meaning, vigorously blood flows around and sorrow abides his pain. Sleek marks cross his skin, does he have relieve let Yami tell him… Genre: HorrorDramatragedysuspense
1. Hellish bumps in the night

Yu-Gi-oh

"Sorrow is like a bed that you lie in and get really tangled up in the blanket."

Summary: Yugi's gone of the edge after he was raped by tea he decided life has no meaning, vigorously blood flows around and sorrow abides his pain. Sleek marks cross his skin, does he have relieve let Yami tell him…

Genre: Horror/Drama/tragedy/suspense

RATING: MA but mostly just M.

Chapter 1

"Violation"

The bed moved all around as yogi slept he could have sworn someone else was moving on it. He then woke with a start to find himself some how stripped of all clothes

"What the fuck" he screamed. He tried to get up but quickly noticed he was tied down. Then he felt the cold sensation of soft delicate fingers feeling his member. Then he felt soft lips touch it and finally he understood someone was raping him!

Now trying to get the damn blind fold off his head eh saw that it was tea! Was afraid that this would end there friendship. But he then realized that it would not. It could take it further. But he thought no, I did not ask for this he screamed RAPE!

Within moments Yami burst into the room.

Tea what are you doing?

"You can't stop me I am the holder of the millennium rod! Then she laughs maliciously.

Yami looked over to yugi only to find out that he was already passed out from the terrible unwanted feeling of violation…

Okay that was chapter one RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE MORE ARE ON THE WAY!


	2. AGONY

Summary: Yugi's gone of the edge after he was raped by tea he decided life has no meaning, vigorously blood flows around and sorrow abides his pain. Sleek marks cross his skin, does he have relieve let Yami tell him…

Genre: Horror/Drama/tragedy/suspense

RATING: MA but mostly just M.

HUH? Why do I feel so terrible? Yugi asked himself.

What no clothes I was up drawing last night and must have passed out but how am I naked? What the fuck? Oh my stomach...

(Yugi then makes malicious gargling sounds as he terribly vomits all over himself) ohhhh my head….

**ABOUT 1.5 HOURS LATER**

"Grandpa Can I stay home today?" yugi said

Yeah sure go ahead yugi just id stay away from tea.

WHAT?

Oh I mean get lots of rest, (grandpa quickly shuts the door and runs)

What the hell was that about?

Then Yami enters the room.

"Yugi, listen to me, I need to speak with you about things that happened last night" he quietly whispered, "last night Tea came into your room and raped you Yugi, I walked in and just thought that you were you know at it and all, so I closed the door before I realized you were yelling then I pulled her off and after that she said no one can stop me I am the holder of the millennium rod then she laughed like a fucking maniac who just murdered 24 people. Man it was weird. Then she ran off and disappeared into the night, Yugi are you okay?"

"O-ohhhh no this is bad I liked tea a lot but why and how did she get the millennium rod? Isn't that kaibaaaas? Ahhhh this is unfair god dammitt this stupid shit always happens to me what the fuck did I do to deserve this! Dammitt I hate my stupid life... Oh sorry Yami I did not mean to lose it honestly. I just got mad I like tea a lot I have had a crush on her since just about the day I met her man you know?" yugi blurted out. So let me get this straight i'm not a virgin anymore?

"Nope," he said.

Yeah well okay thanks Yami I will see you around. As Yami left yugi pulled out a sharp thing that shined in the bedroom light I still might need you just as I did when Yami got his own body well yeah okay, ill just do a simple prick they wont even notice it right?

Yugi thought all of this as he slowly sliced his arm with his only real friend Ahhhh peiiceee…

"Millennium rod, this is really going to suck." he whispered as he cleaned up and hid his best friend

R & R!


	3. NEW BEGININGS?

Summary: Yugi's gone of the edge after he was raped by tea he decided life has no meaning, vigorously blood flows around and sorrow abides his pain. Sleek marks cross his skin, does he have relieve let Yami tell him…

Genre: Horror/Drama/tragedy/suspense

RATING: MA but mostly just M.

Well grandpa im going to bed yugi sarcastically said he was afraid to face tea tomorrow at school, man this is going to be creepy all I hope it was not her or something please let it be that god please! Ah man this really blows oh well, then he took off his imaginary mask that hid how he really felt as soon as he entered his bedroom. Ahh I hate it all Mr. Sharp, you'd understand wouldn't you? I hate everyone all of them ever since yami got his own body.

I only had tea to talk to now she ruined that but why it makes no sense Ahh my head I need to meditate or he'll come out. Damn my head…. (Yugi then starts to drink herbal tea and let his emotions unwind) then bakura comes through his open window,

Ahh yugi how are you, he says as he snickers…

I heard what happened hey would you like to party?

Oh do keep in mind with your situation things are not always as they appear one misunderstood child, he spoke loudly then laughed like a drugged up crack head.

If you would like to party do come out of your house at midnight please?

I'm out then he just jumped out of the second story window

There yugi stood confused more then he was when he almost killed Kiaba at duelist Kingdom

That was odd…

Then he began to dress for his wild night with bakura….

Rate and review pleases! Please!

Yeah more chapters to come man


	4. deciet

Yu-Gi-oh

"Sorrow is like a bed that you lie in and get really tangled up in the blanket."

Summary: Yugi's gone of the edge after he was raped by tea he decided life has no meaning, vigorously blood flows around and sorrow abides his pain. Sleek marks cross his skin, does he have relieve let Yami tell him…

Genre: Horror/Drama/tragedy/suspense

RATING: MA but mostly just M.

Hmmm… yugi wondered as he tried on his pitch black sweat shirt, i'm wearing this!

Then he thought about Tea and looked down stairs grandpa is asleep

One slice would not hurt would it?

Oh Ahhhh that feels good he says as eh saws his arm open…

Then he threw on some torn up jeans put on some linkin park and headed out the door

Then as he walked through the back alley near his house bakura came out of fucking no where lets go yugi I want you to meet my friends…

They strolled around the backstreets of domino city for what felt like hours turning twisting paths leaping fences until they were outside of this old run down warehouse,

They are in there

…sure okay whatever bakura

Then they entered the empty looking ware house.

Wha? It's so dark I can't see anything….

Shuttup yugi

/…

Let's go

Through that door

Bakura then lead him into an empty room there were discarded desks and odd signs all over the wall…

Where are we?

The old abandoned school

Oh….

Then yugi asked him what is all that on the wall?

Egyptian spells

WHAT!

You heard me!

Ahhhh okay…

Then yugi and bakura entered that next room

AHH bakura how are you?

Good friend I have some one here

Yugi Motou? This is a very new addition to my sites the king of games?

Not me sir Yami is T.T

Ahhhh

Then yugi stopped and examined the man that was speaking he had solid brown hair bright piercing blue eyes wore lots of gold on his neck and had extremely pale skin

What does the wall in there say?

It's a spell to ward off unwanted spirits

…

Well let's go party

Then they left and began heading towards another ware house like place

This yugi my boy is my club

My boy?

PEGASUS?

What how did you know?

Well now I truly have gone to the dark side… said yugi

Gone you fool you have been here! Said bakura

Well at least

That is what…

Mr. Sharp said!

What how did you know?

I have been watching you all night

I'm surprised some one who looks so innocent with such a big dark secret Pegasus said as he laughed maliciously

What?

No

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yugi screamed for no reason

Quiet! FOOL you will wake the dead bakura snickered

…sorry…

Well may we continue?

Then they entered the club

An out of control punk beat played from some guitar no lyrics just music

Yugi began to dance with a girl who was really hot

Then bakura pulled him away HEY! You with me!

Wha okay...

Then they walked towards Pegasus

Okay now we need your help yugi

This shape shifting Goddess named Jackie has come and stolen one of the millennium items from the tomb in which they were hid

You were not raped by tea you were raped by the goddess of deceit

So did you like your first blow job, or your first sexual experience? Asked a mysterious voice from the corner where all the shadows were…

I liked it

JACKIE! Shouted bakura and Pegasus


End file.
